


sweet lips on my lips

by knebworth



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Its just smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knebworth/pseuds/knebworth
Summary: “Voila! Okay, do me.” Judy says, moving from her crouching position to sitting fully on the floor and sticking a leg up in the air.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenC_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/gifts).



> happiest of bdays to @queenc_13 !! you’re an angel 😌 
> 
> is making porn for a friend weird?? no ❤️
> 
> title is from hozier’s like real people do. it’s literally jen and judy. it’s about burying bodies and finding someone when you’re both at your lowest. heavy for a smut fic but✌️
> 
> enourmous thanks to @bgaydocrimes for being the best beta

Jen opens the door for Judy, and slams it shut behind them, kicking her heels off and slinging her purse in the vague direction of the hooks on the wall, missing by a few feet.

“We are NEVER, ever, going to a party at Karen’s again.” 

“Jen!” Judy whispers comically loudly, crouching down to pick up the items that had spilled from the bag. “Be  _ careful! _ Your phone is in there!”

“No, it’s in my fucking jeans pocket, you  _ silly _ . I’m serious. Never again. I thought I liked Madonna before tonight. But a  _ three hour  _ medley, Jude? Really?” Jen whispers back, only slightly quieter. “Wait why are we- why am I whispering?” she continues, at a normal volume. “The boys are at Looooornaaaa’s! Fuckin help me, with my- my shoes.” she says, sticking her heeled foot in Judy’s face.

Jen watches through eyes narrowed by a bottle of wine, and more shots than were strictly sensible on a school night as Judy grabs her ankle to steady it in front of her face and goes to work on the buckle. The brunette traps her tongue between her teeth in concentration until she finally unhooks it, and reaches for the other to repeat the process. It’s kind of cute, Jen thinks.

“Voila! Okay, do me.” Judy says, moving from her crouching position to sitting fully on the floor and sticking a leg up in the air.

“Judy Hale! At least take me to dinner first.” Jen says, with what she  _ thinks  _ is a sexy wink. Judy pushes her leg even higher in the air, foot landing on Jen’s knee for the blonde to undo her boots, her dress falling down around the tops of her thighs in the process. “Or you know, flash me your panties. Either is fine.” 

Judy seems unaware, softly muttering the name of each item scattered on the floor as she puts it back into Jen’s bag. 

“There we go, your majesty.” Jen huffs, pulling Judy up off the floor by both hands. Judy couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at the way Jen only dropped one of them, leading her through to the kitchen. 

Jen pours them each a glass of water and they sit in comfortable silence on the couch, sipping their drinks, Jen’s head falling naturally onto Judy’s shoulder after putting her empty glass on the table.

Judy suddenly becomes aware that the woman next to her is crying. She sets her drink on the table, next to Jen’s, and lifts the other woman’s chin with a finger.

“Hey hey, what’s up?” she said, softly wiping her tears with her thumbs and holding Jen’s face in her hands.

“Nothing.” Jen said, sniffing loudly and grabbing Judy’s hands, pulling them down into her lap. “I’m just, I’m just drunk. Like, wine sad, you know?”

“Yeah. But you must be wine sad  _ about  _ something. Have I- did I do something?”

Jen squeezed Judy’s hands sharply, and her face fell.

“No, no, no it’s not you. It’s me, I just...” Jen paused, but forced herself to continue at the pained expression in Jen’s eyes, notable to let her best friend think she’d done something wrong.

“I’m just fed up of being the sad old woman everyone takes fucking pity on. I can feel the way they look at me. They come and they tell me they’re sorry and ask how the boys are doing and try and make normal conversation and it’s like, they don’t really want to be there. They come over in shifts, doing the obligatory ten minutes with the old fucking widow in the corner.”

Judy opened her mouth to argue, but Jen stopped her. Now she’d started, she couldn’t stop.

“No, don’t tell me that’s not what it is, because it is. I can feel it. For once, I just want someone to actually  _ want  _ to spend time with me, not come over because they feel like they have to pretend to want to know how I’m doing.” 

Jen can feel it tumbling out of her, and she’s not one to make her life into a sob story; she  _ hates  _ when people do that. But Judy is looking at her with such kind eyes she doesn’t try and stop it.

“And I swear, even with people that didn’t know Ted, they can just sense it, sense the fucking, trauma in the air or something. Do you know how long it’s been since someone hit on me in a bar? God, I just want someone to look at me with something other than fucking pity in their eyes.” 

“Jen, honey.” Judy said, bringing her legs up underneath herself and turns so they’re facing each other. “You know that’s not how I look at you, right? And who cares what all those other people think, you have me. I don’t pity you.”

“I know, Jude. But, I just... Oh, it’s fucking gross. I want to feel wanted, you know? You know that feeling when you lock eyes with someone and you can just  _ tell _ they want you?”

Oh, Judy knows. Sometimes, she thinks she sees it in Jen’s eyes, roaming over her back while she stretches to a high cupboard, when she catches her staring at her hands as she shifts gears in Abe’s clunky old roller. She can’t understand how Jen could never see it in hers. 

“ _ I _ want you.” Judy says, quickly, like she might get scared half way if she says it too slowly. Her eyes are glued to their hands still grasped together in Jen’s lap. 

“What?” Jen sighs. Judy’s such a people pleaser. “Judy, no, I mean like  _ want  _ want.” 

“Jen, I  _ want  _ you.” Judy says, finally looking Jen dead in the eye.

“What are you talki-”

Judy can’t see the point in letting Jen finish her sentence. She closes the gap, swallowing Jen’s words as she crashes their lips together. Jen’s hands instinctively reach for the back of Judy’s neck and they’re finally,  _ finally  _ doing this. 

It’s not like Jen has never thought about this before; she’s thought about it every other night for the last six months. It’s more that she never let herself imagine it could really happen, never let herself believe someone like her was enough for someone as bright and as kind as Judy. But here Judy is, moaning into Jen's mouth, her tongue running over her bottom lip, her chest heaving and face flushed and Jen feels like if they ever stop she won’t be able to breathe.

They break apart, and Judy’s about to ask if this is okay, about to apologise, about to take it all back, but Jen’s eyes are dark with desire and she pushes Judy’s shoulders until she’s laid on her back, Jen leaning over her, denim clad thigh falling between Judy’s legs. 

Judy fucking whimpers, her hips rolling up, yearning for more, something,  _ anything _ as Jen kisses her, harder this time. 

“Jen, fuck.” Judy gasps, as Jen trails kisses across her jawline and down her neck, biting softly and then dragging her tongue over the red mark. She threads her hand into Jen’s hair, pushing her head gently down. 

“Get rid of this.” Jen says between heavy breaths and kisses at Judy’s collarbone, plucking at the material of Judy’s dress, already hiked up around her waist. Judy pulls it over her head, dropping it over the back on the couch. 

Jen’s pretty sure her mouth actually drops open. “Fucking hell.” she murmurs, because of  _ course  _ Judy isn’t wearing a bra, and of  _ course  _ they’re fucking perfect. Jen thinks she could sit here like this forever, just taking in Judy’s flushed chest, her tanned skin, and the ever so slight outline of the muscles in her lower stomach.

But then Judy sighs, pulling Jen from her thoughts and back into the room. She plants kiss after kiss on Judy’s breasts and swirls her tongue over Judy’s already hard nipples, quick tongue pulling quiet whimpers from her.

Judy’s soaking wet already; she can feel it, surprised Jen can’t tell even through her underwear and Jen’s jeans. She rolls her hips hard, up into Jen’s thigh, desperate for any kind of relief and it makes Jen shiver, the feeling of Judy actively seeking out pleasure from her.

Jen can’t take it anymore; she needs to take Judy whole, and she feels this primal urge she’s never felt before, not with Ted, not with anybody. She wants to rip into Judy, fill her and claim her.

“Judy-“ she starts, and she realises with a slight shock that she’s nervous. Jen doesn’t  _ get  _ nervous, but here she is, reduced to a schoolgirl with a crush. Sure, she’s kissed women before, even kissed a few, but not  _ this _ . This isn’t a game of spin the bottle or a ploy to get some guy’s attention. This is Judy, laid bare in front of her, and it’s enough to make her mouth water. She swallows and blinks hard, not wanting her next words to fuck this all up.

“Judy, I- I’ve never really  _ done  _ this before, okay? I mean, this stuff yeah but not, you know. Sex. With a woman.” 

Jen cringes at her own awkwardness. Judy just snorts.

Jen thinks Judy is the only person who can snort and have it not seem mean. 

“What, and you think I have?” Judy says.

Jen’s mouth drops open. 

“I mean… yeah. You have a vibe?”

“A vibe.” Judy says, smirking, but she drops it when she sees the worry in Jen’s eyes. “It’s okay, Jen. Just listen to your body. It will come naturally.”

And Jen would normally laugh at that, would normally punch Judy’s shoulder, but she can see the sincerity in the other woman’s eyes and for once she just lets it go, watching Judy as she stands up, eyes raking over her toned legs and wondering how long they could have been doing this for.

“Come with me.” Judy tells Jen, reaching out her hand for the other woman to take, and for once Jen doesn’t mind letting Judy take the lead.

It’s like a switch flips, Jen’s usual bravado is back, stoked by the knowledge that Judy really wants this, really wants  _ her. _

Jen lets Judy lead her to the master bedroom, and Jen can tell Judy expected to be pushed up against the inside of the door with the way she looks in brief disappointment as Jen pushes past her. But then Jen pulls her shirt over her head and sits on the bed, back against the headboard.

“Come here.” Jen says, and she has to swallow hard to mask the gulp that wants to escape the second she sees Judy, actually fucking  _ crawling _ up the bed towards her, looking up at her through her eyelashes. Judy settles in her lap, straddling her, and kisses her neck, down to her collarbone and chest, kissing the slightly pink skin above the top of her black bralette. 

“You’re gorgeous, Jen.” Judy says, before kissing her softly, humming as she closes her eyes and sucks Jen’s bottom lip between her teeth.

And people have told Jen this, they’ve told her she’s beautiful no matter what, and that she’s so  _ brave _ , but it’s only now that Jen actually believes it. She can feel it in the urgency of Judy’s kiss, the way Judy can’t get close enough to her. She knows Judy wouldn’t lie.

Her hands reach for Judy’s hips, and she squeezes, pulling Judy’s center against her, drawing a low moan from the woman in her lap.

“Jen, please.” Judy whines, taking one of Jen’s hands and placing it over her breast, squeezing on top of Jen’s hand.

“Please what, baby?”

“I need you to touch me.”

“I  _ am  _ touching you.”

Judy gasps as Jen twists her nipple, as though to prove a point. 

“I need you inside me. Please, Jen.”

Jen can hear how badly she needs it, in the way Judy’s voice is almost hoarse, and so she finally touches Judy through her underwear, feels her own cunt throb at the wetness she finds there and the way she can feel that Judy just clenched around nothing. It’s one thing to hear Judy say it, but seeing the undeniable wetness on her fingers is a whole different ball game

“Oh Jude, you  _ do _ need me, don’t you?”

Judy just moans into Jen’s neck, unable to form words.

Jen curls a finger around the lace and pulls them down, her hand on Judy’s thigh, thumb tracing light circles just millimetres from where Judy needs her most. 

“Please don’t tease me, Jen, please.”

And Judy thinks she’s ready, thinks she’s imagined this enough times that nothing could shock her. Except, nothing could have prepared her for the way Jen grasps her thighs, holding her up as she shifts down the bed underneath her. Jen comes to a stop with her head between Judy’s legs and Judy swears she nearly comes when she realises she’s actually sitting on Jen’s face. Jen drags her tongue through the wetness she finds there, feels her stomach flip as she tastes the evidence of just how wet Judy is for her. 

Judy was right. It does just come naturally. Jen’s found the most dangerous vice between the legs of her best friend and she can’t believe she spent so long denying herself this.

Judy’s head tips back, silently gasping as she grasps her own breasts, thumbing at her nipples. Jen’s tongue circles her clit with her tongue, and every time she feels Judy getting closer she backs off again, her strokes getting slower.

  
Judy’s about to ask, about to beg if she has to, but Jen just knows, and so she pushes two, and then three fingers inside her and Judy screams, actually screams as Jen curls them inside her, with no more build up or teasing.

Jen’s other hand pushes under Judy, wriggles for a few seconds before building a steady rhythm and Judy shudders as she realises what’s happening.

  
“Jen, fuck, are you touching yourself?”

And Jen’s not really in a position to reply, but she mumbles an  _ mmhm  _ and Judy can  _ feel  _ it, can feel Jen’s voice against her; and she can’t even see it but the image of Jen fucking herself only serves to push her closer to the edge. 

Jen can feel it, can feel that Judy’s close, and she slams her fingers hard into Judy again and again, both of them moaning with each thrust as Jen does the same to herself with her other hand. It’s almost obscene, the way Jen can hear the sounds of their wetness, can feel it in the way her fingers slide easily into Judy, bottoming out and drawing delicious whines as Judy rocks gently against her hand.

Jen’s thumb replaces her tongue on Judy’s clit, and she sits up a little so she can see Judy, can see the way her eyes are squeezed shut and her bottom lip is between her teeth, and she’s still twisting her own nipples and the sight makes her stomach drop, making a mental note of how Judy loves having them played with. 

“Are you getting close for me Jude, baby?” 

Judy just whimpers. 

“Answer me, Judy, tell me.” Jen’s words are accompanied by a light smack on Judy’s ass, coating it with her wetness, before her hand is back inside her jeans, the unyielding denim forcing her fingers to curl deliciously tightly.

“Fuck, Jen, I’m so fucking close.”

“Are you gonna come for me?” 

“Please, I need it, I need to come.”

“You look so dirty like this Jude, taking me so deep. Fuck, I’m so fucking close.”

And Judy finally opens her eyes, looks Jen in the eye as she leans back slightly. It’s only partly hedonistic, because yeah, it  _ is  _ a better angle for her, but it also means she can reach a hand around behind her to rub Jen’s clit. If Jen weren’t so turned on, she’d be embarrassed at the effect it has on her, the fact Judy is  _ finally  _ touching her where she's imagined all the other nights she’s spent alone in this bed.

“Fuck, Judy, fuck. I’m gonna come. Judy, don’t stop.” 

“I want you to come with me, please, Jen, please. I need it. Please let me come with you.”

It’s everything Jen needed to hear. Her back arches, and her mouth forms a silent scream as she shudders, her hand slipping out and grabbing Judy’s wrist as she rubs her clit. She knows it will hurt tomorrow but she forces Judy’s hand down, down into her, and she comes with a string of filthy expletives and it sends Judy right over the edge with her, panting as she repeats  _ fuck, you feel so good, Jen, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming  _ and it sounds like a prayer.

They collapse in a sweaty mess, Jen still half wearing her jeans and Judy twitching as they rub against her.

Jen laughs, a deep chuckle as she breathes heavily, trying to regain the upper hand like she didn’t just beg Judy not to stop, and Judy looks up at her, questioning. 

“I guess there’s no going back to how it was before now, huh.” she mutters, placing a kiss on Judy’s sweaty forehead.

Judy just smiles.

“Why would we ever want to?”


End file.
